Who Want's to Be a Millionair?' HP Style
by MagicOne
Summary: I know, I know. Everybody does stuff like this, but frankly, I don't really care!


Author: ~*Mustapha*Moodswing*~  
Title: Who Wants To Be A Millionair? HP Style  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. The very tallented JK Rowling owns absolutly everything.  
Oh, and, Regis Philbin owns the show.  
A.N.\\ I was high on coke and chocolote when I wrote this. It may be funny, it may   
not. But that is for you to deside. R\R, and flame if you must. sorta' p.s.\\ I  
am one of the players.  
Main Charectors: Ron, Harry, Hermione, some guy named Billy Bob Joe George, Malfoy,  
Me, Regis, and, dudududa.... Voldie! Oh yeah, and a duck named Crackers.   
  
  
  
Regis: Lets play 'Who Wants To Be A Millionair'! Our first cotestant is.........  
Draco Malfoy! Come on up Draco!  
  
Draco: *Walks up the stairs, while in the prosses trips and falls down.* Oooow!  
  
Audience: Oooooooo! Poor little Draco!  
  
Draco: Feel no sympithy for a Malfoy! Malfoys have no room for sypithy! You stupid  
feens! I don't even know why I'm playing this stupid muggle game anyways! I have a  
head the size of the Atlantic Ocean, with nothing in mind but my ego! I'm not smart,  
so just let me be! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! *Runs off the stage sreaming.*  
  
Regis: Ah ha, well, I guess that we're going to bring out our next contestant. And it  
is.............. some guy named Billy Bob Joe George? Well, come on up Billy Bob!  
  
Billy Bob: Hey there Reeg. Can I send out a message to my friends back home in Georgia?  
  
Reeg: What the heck, why not?  
  
Billy Bob: Hey yalls'! Uh, er, well, I guess I'm done now.  
  
Reeg: That's it? how many friends do you have?  
  
Billy Bob: Um, hmm, let me think a minute. Oh yeah, my mama, and.....my grandaddy.  
  
Reeg: You do realise that you just used your 'phone a friend' on this, don't   
you?  
  
Billy Bob: I did? I'm so stupid! How did I get on this show anyways? I don't even watch   
this show! I want my mama! Grandaddy! WAAAAAAAAAA! I need my blankie! WAAAAAAAAAA! *2 men   
in white coats come and drag him off of the stage*  
  
Audiance: Buh bye Billy Bob!  
  
Reeg: Weeeeeeeeeell, I guess we have to bring out a nother contestent! And it is...........  
Harry Potter!  
  
Harry: *Skips up the stairs* Hey there Regis, how ya' doin'? That's what I thought! Can we get  
started now? I thought so.  
  
Reeg: Finally, for the first time tonight, let's actually play, 'Who Wants To Be A Millinair?'  
  
Harry: I do! Oo, Oo, pick me, pick me!   
  
Reeg: But Harry, your up here right now, remember?  
  
Harry: Oh yeah, I forgot!  
  
Reeg: Anywho, on to the first quest-  
  
Harry: I choose letter Z. That's my final answer.   
  
Reeg: Harry, Do you even know how to play this game?  
  
Harry: I'll catch on sooner or later.  
  
Reeg: Ok, lets play then, shall we? Witch of these, is not a cheese? A. Cheader. B. Balone. C.  
American. D. Nacho Cheese.  
  
Harry: I know this! I know this! Er- um- I'm pretty sure it's, no that can't be it. Um, I'm   
pretty sure it's, no I'm positive that it's deffinetly A. Cheader.   
  
Reeg: *frowns* Please, please, tell me that, that isn't your finale answer.  
  
Harry: Oh but Reeg, it's true, it's true.  
  
Reeg: *Lets out a sigh* No, Harry I'm sorry. That's not the correct answer. You loose.  
  
Audiance: Oooooooooooo. Poor Harry!  
  
Harry: Yeah, poor me. *he says, sulking off the stage*  
  
Reeg: We need to bring out a smart person! How about......... Hermione? Yes. Hermione. Hermione,  
come on up!  
  
Hermione: *walks onto stage and waves* Hey there Reeg-mister! What's hangin' dog?  
  
Reeg: Um, uh, can we just play now?  
  
Hermione: Sure G, it's all good!  
  
Reeg: Hermione? Are you ok? I mean, your acting like your stoned.   
  
Hermione: No Homie, I'm down wit' dis'. I'm coo'. Oh, ah, I wanna' use my 'phone a frien'.  
  
Reeg: *looking frustrated* But Hermione, I haven't even asked you a question yet.  
  
Herm: Yes you did. You ased' me if I was ok. Dats' a question, aint' it? Now, are you   
doutin' the fact that I wanna' call up one of my homies? Is that what you are tryin' to indicate   
to me? I don't think so!   
  
Audience: Go Hermione, Go Hermione! It's not your birthday! But go anyway!  
  
Reeg: Hermione, why don't you just go home, and have a nice ice cold glass of lemonaid. It   
always makes me cool off when I'm so high on drugs, that it feels like a satalite just hit me in   
the head.  
  
Hermione: Okey- dokey. I'll do that. Throw ya' hands up, throw your hands up! Peace out peeps!   
*walks off of stage*  
  
Reeg: I'm starting to get angry here people! Our next contestant is...... dudududa!! Voldie!   
Uuuuu. *Shudders*  
  
Voldie: *Tip toes onto stage*  
  
Reeg: O-  
  
Voldie: SILENCE!!!! I'm trying to make an evil villan kind of entrance here! Are you just blind   
or something? Or did you just not see that I was trying to act evilly? This just stait up ruins   
my entance! Screw this! I'm going home! Wormtail! To the portkeys!  
  
Reeg: I'm not even going to make a whitty comment, but that guy needs some help! Next! And it is  
........... ~*Mustapha*Moodswing*~!!!! Come on up!!  
  
Me: *Walks onto sage and bows*  
  
Audience: Hail the oh powerful author in wich is including us in her story!  
  
Me: I'm not that brilliant! Anywho, can we just start playing?  
  
Reeg: Finally!!!! Ok, first question. Wich cathlic church camp grouds were owned by Adam   
Lawrence? A. Camp Lawrence, B. Camp Tippicanoe, C. Camp Highlander, or D. Camp Warren.  
  
10 minutes later......  
  
Me: I'm sorry! I just don't know! I never went to curch camp of any kind! This is driving me   
crazy! Uh-oh, I shouldn't have said that!  
  
*5 men in long white coats and a whole swat team barge in*  
  
Men in coats: Come on, MooMoo, We're taking you to a special place were you'll have lots and   
lots of friends.  
  
Me: Oh no!!! Not you guys again! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
All men: *drag me off stage*  
  
Reeg: .........Crackers, come on up.  
  
Crackers: *waddles onto stage* Quack!  
  
(Translation) Hey Reeg! How are you today?  
  
Reeg: And I thought that I'd seen everything!  
  
Crackers: Quack!  
  
(Translation) Well, you thought wrong mister!  
  
20 minutes later.....  
  
Reeg: Crackers! You win! You just won a million dollars!!! How do you feel?  
  
Crackers: Quack!  
  
(Translation) I knew I would win, it's no big deel.  
  
Reeg: Well, it looks like that's the end of our show! Now if you don't mind, I need an Asprin!  
  
  
  
  
A.N.\\ You like? Let me know! 


End file.
